First Born
by MikaMckeena
Summary: Jenks is about to find out what being a father is all about.


First Born

Fandom: The Hollows by Kim Harrison

Cannons: Jenks, Matalina, Jax

Chapters: 1/3

Words: 1,290

Summary: Jenks is about to find out what being a father is really like for the first time.

Note: Takes a bit before Jenks meets Rachel for the first time

Something had been off lately is home, mostly the off was with his wife: Matalina. Lately well first was her growing need to eat anything and everything sour she could get her hands on these last weeks. Making odd demands for sour candies and even a bit of sour cream to put on food and crackers! Sending him out, wings a buzzing to local market or gas shop to pick up some! Which given where they had made their home was in an old firehouse that kept to good temps for a pair of pixies! This was why he was once more out flying in odd hours of the night just for her!

Jenks if anything wanted a better life for himself and wife but also he had been thinking in longer terms, like year terms which most pixies didn't but he did. He was thinking of the family to come soon, kids of his own buzzing around and flying! Hell the idea of being a "dad" scared Tink's Pink's Panties out of him after his own times with his father back a few years ago.

"Damn Woman is going to kill me with her mood swings, first all out yelling at me about my job then breaking sown into a waterfall of tears and saying sorry and asking me to get some sour cream….." He muttered, wings shimmering a bit as he seemed to pause in the air, arms crossed in looking at the 7/11.

If he was lucky, a Were named Joe was working and would just give the Pixie some this late at night. Some weeks ago he had helped the poor guy find his keys which worked out when he needed a bit of food on the side or those strange request from Matalina in the last strange weeks.

Neon signs flashed a moment like a half cast moon as the lone pixie zoomed in, his wings buzzing as a bit of dust caste off and caught the fake light, looking a trail of gold. Thankfully some normal human was just leaving as the door slide open, letting Jenks have the time needed to zip in into the warmth of the store, machines buzzing and filling his ears for the moments as they caught his body for a moment. Pixies tended to pick up a lot being their size then a lot of "normal" sized people thought they might.

Blinking, Jenks was glad it was a late but temperate night in looking around and spotting a clump of blond hair and some thick glasses enough to look side line faked from a gag store. Joe popped out, holding a mop and his skinny face with a few zit scars on his upper lip, yet murky brown eyes flashed a moment with brows also in need of a lawn morrow in a uni-brow if anything! Yes this poor skinny lanky type with on a face a blind woman might date was right now Jenks best friend!

Sniffing, the Were turned around and caught the flash of pixie dust and the scent of something honey scented mixed with clover or aka Jenks. Cracking a smile, he waved as he went behind the counter to dump in some glass and pickle remains. Jenks buzzed closer, landing on the counter with a bit of a puzzle on his handsome face, arms crossed.

"Some late night drunks came in, knocked a few things over and I get to clean it up. "Joe said, sounding all too Boston in accent.

"Sounds like a party….." Jenks said, knowing the Were would have no problem catching his voice given their height sense.

Joe was going to collage in Cincinnati to be out of all things a Nurse, yes a normal everyday nurse for a bit to get a feel for the filing and then moving up. He had told Jenks why, after seeing his adopted human mother dye from cancer, it had given the Were the drive to hit the scene and so far he was all A's the last year.

Turing a bit, he signed and tired the trash bag shut to cut off the scent, nose wrinkling, "So a late night once more for the Missy again Jenks?"

Heaving out a deep breathe, his chest falling a bit, "Yah, Tink's Pink Panties, she's driving me up a wall these last weeks Joe! From saying I'm not home enough, then going from yelling to crying and hoping my training to prepping to get into the Inderland Security then from mood swings to odd food requested. Well this pixie was about the through himself into the path of a car and ending it like a bug!"

Moving a bit, the male took in the words of his small friend with a bit of looking back on his own life yet he turned to smile in from the simple clues that Jenks seemed to missing, "Jenks, sounds like Matalina is well how can I say it….."

Jenks buzzed into the air, flashing an angry scarlet and a few inches away from the smiling clerk, "She's what? You know something wolf boy?"

A irritated pixie just made the Were smile as he leans back on the counter with Jenks ready to pull his sword and take on the man. "Jenks she's pregnant, Signs speak of it clear as day! Major mood swings in odd times, wanting of strange foods and has she been I don't know looking a bit thick in the middle a bit these weeks?"

Wings stopped in the buzz as the young flyer floated to the white counter top to just stare at the Were, who was in a full smirk but everything just clicked as listed. "Holy shit…"

Joe let it settle in as he went over and got a small cap full of coke from the machine for the poor man to drink in the carol of memories linked in his head of the changes of Matalina. Jenks just leaned on the cash machine for a bit as he stared at the 7/11 sign like it was a god of some kind in the green and white lights. Oh there many a things Jenks had come to live and sort out in his short life, from leaving home to traveling the human high ways and crashing into Cincinnati and being face to face with Matalina and running away to make their own home and this year entering in to training for the I.S to make his life better for his wife but also hoping in a few young kids soon but this soon? Hell he was not ready to be a dad! Jenks was a far cry from any sort of pillar of taking on the role of father and protector! Tink's Tittes he was just 7 years old!

Tick tock went the clock for the moment as the Were kept to his own thoughts and letting the smaller male trying to figure out what to do. Jenks for the moment knew he had to talk to his wife about this; hell this was going to change everything in their lives!

"Ah Joe, I'll catch ya later. Thanks for the food and such…." Jenks softly said, taking in the bits of cream in the plastic bag and jumping into the air in a whirl of dust as someone came into the shop.

Waving, the young Were could only roll his eyes and took the trash outside.


End file.
